Darkness
by Rosel
Summary: The Darkness starts to take over Oliver when he receives some troubling news about Clark and Chloe. Then Davis comes along to either make things better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Oliver could not believe his eyes. He stood there looking at her, looking at them. Chloe the woman he loved and Clark Kent his best friend. They were looking at each other smiling Clark wearing a tux and Chloe wearing her Madonna stylish wedding dress and they were on opposite sides of the isle in front of the priest. He sat in front of the lap top aghast. When he had ordered the security tapes from the Chapel of Love he thought it would be a fun romantic time seeing the moment he and Chloe got married. They had no memory of the night only proof of them both having one side of the Marriage Certificate that was plenty of proof for them. He was so relieved when Chloe showed tears in her eyes when he showed him the other half of their Marriage Certificate. They put it together two halves making a whole. He loved that. He thrived in the symbolism of it. She was his other half without her he was incomplete. She was his strength, his salvation, his everything. Without her he drifted, without her he barely lived. He needed her to be complete, to be whole.

There she was on the other side of the isle looking at Clark dreamily; hopping like she was so excited to get married to the man she loved. Like she was so excited to marry her best friend, the man she loved since she was in the 8th grade, the man of her dreams. Ollie felt like someone literally clawed at him and ripped his heart out, slowly and painfully. Oliver Queen has dealt with excessive amount of physical pain over and over again, but this pain was far worse. This was beyond anything that he ever felt before. He had lost half of himself. Who was he kidding he had lost his whole self? He was absolutely nothing without her. He needed her for his survival he needed her to be the man he wanted to be. The pain, the anguish, filled him deep and then it was turned immediately turned to anger. Anger at Chloe for all of the times she denied her feelings for Clark, for all of the times she said those feelings had stopped years ago. All of those times she would roll her eyes at Clark and brush off any kind of pain that Clark caused her. All of the times when she believed whole heartily that Clark never had feeling for her. And above all he was angry at Clark for all of those times he was so protective of her treating her she was his property or something, for all of the times he would yell at him for putting her in danger, for all of the times he could tell Clark hated it when he realized Chloe and Oliver kept secrets from him, when Clark would interrupt their kisses trying to stop them all awkward trying to keep things all business and professional. It made him more than angry it pissed him off. Clark was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to be in love with his other really good friend and Chloe was supposed to be his wife damn it! This was supposed to be their happy ending. Clark moved on to Lois and Chloe moved on to him. And they all would live happily freaking ever after! That was the way it was supposed to be. But him looking at Chloe holding Clark's hand in front of the alter and looking at priest pissed him the the hell off. This was not happening. But here it was in Technicolor. Chloe actually married Clark deep down they probably really did love each other. It was something he had suspected but ignored.

He suspected it when Chloe first waltzed in his office all self-assured like she owned the place and told him she knew that he was the Green Arrow and that she knew about Clark's secret and the whole team. When she stated that she and Clark don't keep secrets from each other that they were super close. He suspected it before and saw them. He saw how she loved him, how she was always fighting for him and lying for him and ruining her life for him. He saw how she was in denial and how she settled with Jimmy but wouldn't once pick Jimmy's side. That she would even go as far to run over Jimmy when she was engaged to him with car just to protect Clark's secret. He saw what lengths she would go for Clark. She saw it was clear that she had some type of feelings for Davis that she was ignoring but it wasn't anything near close as her deep rooted love for Clark. For she hid him and ran away with him all to protect Clark, it was all about Clark. It was always about Clark and even when everything exploded and Jimmy and Davis killed each other over her it still was about Clark. She didn't turn to this cold icicle woman because her ex-husband died from the hands of this man she was trying to save, no that was only part of it. The main reason was that Clark left her. He abandoned her, he left her, and Chloe died a little. She became so secluded and in more control then she ever been hiding up in the ivory tower. Oliver knew exactly why she hid up here watching everyone keeping an eye and everyone including himself. It was all because Clark and the way he broke her heart. Oliver really thought that was the moment she truly got over him and that was why her heart was so inpenitraitable.

He thought he knew her and understood her. He thought that moment at the café when he realized that she had saved him from himself, from his own darkness within himself, he thought in that moment that they truly understood each other and finally realized that Clark just wasn't her type. That he could never understand her and get her the way he did. He thought that they both came out of their dark place and they helped each other, she kicked his ass into gear in a harsh wake up call way that only he could appreciate. In return he got her to have some fun and to start to really live again and live for something other than saving the world. He thought that they fell in love in the process of saving each other. He had thought that she loved him so much she traded herself for him that she had lived in the shadows for so long away from him because she loved him so much that she had to save him again. He thought that once she came back that he had her and this feeling of sleep walking through life would be over. He thought he had a partner in life. That he had someone he could fight crime with as well as fight the struggles of life of a vigilante that the world saw him as the Green Arrow and she was willing to step in that spot light with him. He had found his other half and everything and now with in just a few seconds and one image it was lost. He was lost again. Everything fell away. It was gone. She was gone. His best friend was gone and all that was left was hate, anger, and revenge. He would make Clark pay. He had taken everything away from him. He felt something take over something deep seeded, something he was afraid would always let loose. Something he thought Chloe had tamed but he was wrong he had let it loose. He let the darkness take over and he would have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

He threw the lap top and crashed it against the wall. He watched as the orange pieces fell on the floor. It was Chloe's lap top and he knew that it hurt her just a little bit; as material possessions go she love that lap top the most. She called it Old Faithful. She had it for years. She had it since she graduated from high school. Her father gave it to her as a graduation gift. Now it was shattered into pieces. It served her right. It was destroyed and that wasn't the only thing he would destroy. He would destroy her whole world just like she had destroyed his because she was his whole world. He then ran to their room, the room they shared in Star City. He went in his door and went through all of the knit knacks that they have shared together. He got the lead case took green ring, the kryptonite ring. Clark was going to pay for what he took from him. If he couldn't have Chloe and the peace she brought him then no one could have her and he would destroy Clark right before Chloe's eyes. They would pay for all of the pain they caused, for this deep seeded betrayal they inflicted.

He put the ring on slowly and smoothly touching it and cherishing it and soaking it up. He imagined himself punching Clark in the face with this ring, but it wouldn't be enough. He had to go through much more pain. He then went back in his living room and pulled on part of the book case that opened up the secret passage way. He went to all of his weapons and all of his arrows and chose carefully. He still had some Kryptonite arrows left, just in case. Just in case the Kandorians came back and tried to take over world or if Clark was being controlled by some villian or if he had been influenced by a numbers of rocks was not himself. Just in case Clark lost his mind and went after the love of his life.

He had such peace before, such love and fulfillment, but now that was completely over shadowed by hate and rage and pure revenge. He wanted them to suffer. To know it felt like for your whole reason of existence just went away.

He took the arrow in his hand and handled it with precession he thought about how he would use it. How he would shoot the arrow with such accuracy it would hit Clark straight in the heart, but that wouldn't be the first shot, the first shot would be in his back, so Clark would feel what he feels, like his best friend shot him in the back. Then it would hit his shoulder and then his legs to immobilize him, and then after he had gone over just the right amount of agonizing pain and then he would shoot him straight in the heart, for the final blow. He had it all planned in his head all he had to do now was call Clark and tell him to come here. He did not have the patience to fly with jet all the way to Kansas to see him and get his satisfying revenge. He would have Clark come to him and use their friendship as ploy similar to how Clark used it on him. Clark had waited until Oliver's guard was down, he waited until Clark asked him to be his best man and had solidified their friendship so much until he acted with betrayal blow and stole the woman he loves. Oliver was about to call him right at this moment when he suddenly felt something big, a huge jolt of energy over powered him. He was a fighter so he fought it with all of the energy he could mutter but it over powered him. Some unseen force taking over his body, taking him down and then suddenly everything was dark.

Oliver woke up in an empty space he was no longer in his weapons room. He was no longer in his pent house. He saw no walls, no surfaces but the strange ground he was laying on it was solid and black and sturdy. He saw mist everywhere. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe all of that was a dream maybe him and Chloe were being trapped by Dessad again, maybe all of that was in his mind, a hallucination that Dessad used on him to embrace his darkness. He liked this thought. It meant that Chloe was still his and the thought of her marrying Clark was just a crazy delusion made by his own great fear. He cherished that thought. He held onto that thought for his dear life. That thought made all of his pain, greif, and pure rages subsided for a while. That had to be what happened because Chloe loved him and she was his salvation. He couldn't go on living being the man he wanted to be with out knowing that she loved him completely. So it had to be Dessad, he held onto it. As he did it did make him angry that he would take him to such extremes and play mind games and use his fears of Chloe-the love of his life, and Clark- his best friend, images like that. He was ready to face him because with Chloe and knowing she loved him he could do anything.

He looked around and said, "Desaad. Where are you? You son of a Bitch! I'm here! Face me like a man!"

Then a figure came out of the mists and the shadows. He saw him coming closer and out of the mist and then he saw his face. His chiseled features had once upon a time haunted his nightmares for many reasons. He was not Dessad, he was Davis Boome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Chloe got home taking her shoes off immediately, tired from a long day at the Registrar. She was exhausted but fulfilled after chasing after stories and getting the past familiar feeling of chasing after a story and the invigorating feel of writing again. She loved to write. It was so weird doing this again after all of these years, but it had fit like a glove and she felt like she just eased back in her own skin and being the girl she once was. Except now she was full because that girl was the girl who dreamed of being in the Daily Planet and in love with Clark. And this girl was a reporter and hero in love with Oliver Queen. She finally found out who she was and stopped defining herself with other people and now she had her own identity as a truth seeker and hero inspirer. She supposed being wife also defined her but it wasn't like that was her beginning and end. She loved Oliver. She gave everything up for him but she now realized that she wanted to be more than being the girl who only lived for one person and gave up everything for that person. She wanted to be more than the martyr girl who saved people in the shadows. She wanted to be full and be able to actually live again and have a life of her own. She loved Ollie. He would be her partner in life and after a long hard day he would be there for her to rub her feet, encourage her and tell her everything would be ok. He'd know exactly what to say. He'd know what to do. He would be there for her to strengthen her and encourage her and she loved it. But loving him and being with him didn't define her it added to her. She was finally able to find herself and Ollie was there to support her in that and that was wonderful.

Chloe then yelled, "Ollie! Momma needs some lovin!"

She didn't hear anything, she knew Ollie was supposed to finish up work early and he had told her he wouldn't go patrolling tonight. She then went to their dining room and she saw his jacket laid on the chair and then to her utter horror she saw her lap top on the floor broken to pieces.

"Old Faithful!" Chloe shouted in utter shock and horror.

"What happened to you?"

Clark came in Chloe's and Oliver's apartment, after he got a distressing phone call from Chloe.

"Chloe!"

He found her sitting on the floor, against the wall, holding her i-phone in her hand right next to an orange destroyed lap top shattered to pieces with tears flooding down her cheeks.

"What happened? Chlo?" Clark asked as he sat down beside her about to touch her on her shoulder in comfort and support.

Chloe flinched at his touch.

"We happened!" Chloe cried out through her scratchy throat.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

She then showed him her i-phone and saw an image of him and Chloe in front of the alter holding hands looking up at the priest.

Clark stared at it in utter horror and grief and sadness and a small feeling in the back of his head that he has trained himself for years to ignore.

"Did you know?" Clark asked, in a non-accusing voice.

"Of course I didn't know Clark!" Chloe yelled.

"You said it was just a prank." Clark said.

"I lied." Chloe said simply.

"I figured that when you and Ollie announced that you two got married during the Zantana drunken spell, but it didn't matter because you and Ollie got married. You guys had the marriage certificate."

"I know, it's still so confusing. None of that matters now, all that matters is Ollie saw this… and now he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Clark asked, not believing Oliver would actually leave her.

"He's gone. I found this smashed so I hacked the signal and saw what was the last thing he saw and it was this image of us getting married. I tried his cell and its here still. He's not at Queen Industries, none of the guys have heard from him, and I'm freaking out."

"It's going to be OK Chlo, he's probably just at a bar getting few drinks winning about stupid magic and then he'll come back to you and you'll talk it out and everything will be ok."

"Or he's washing his sorrows away until he finds some skank…"

"Chloe, stop he wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh, yeah, cuz Oliver Queen never would turn to some cheap skirt to try to forget about his sorrows. He's not that type of guy at all." Chloe said bitterly sarcastic.

"Not any more. And you know that."

"Yeah, I do, I never worried about that before but…"

"What?"

"When Jimmy found my little love letter to you he went straight to the bar looking for a girl."

"Chloe…Oliver wouldn't do that to you. You've totally changed him."

"I hurt him."

"It was just magic Chlo, it didn't mean anything. Oliver knows that. Oliver knows us. "

"Yeah, that's the problem."

"Chloe?"

"He knows us a little too well."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked her worried, afraid she meant what he thought she meant.

Chloe sat up a little straighter then before and whipped her tears.

"He knows that I always loved you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

Oliver's eye felt like they would stay this way wide plastered on his face forever. Of all of the crazy things that could have happened from Darkseids minions to Kandorians to someone just kid napping him, the last person he ever expected to see was Davis Bloome. For one he was dead. He had been dead for almost three years. He had back up plans formed in his head before if he ever came back alive again, since he had died and came back alive before. He had died human so he was pretty certain he would stay dead this time. But here he was wearing his black t-shirt and jeans.

"Davis Bloome! How in the hell are you still alive I thought when Jimmy killed you it would be for good? It's a little late to come back now it's been three years. And what the hell would you want to come back for? You're a wanted serial killer with no friends and no one who loves you!"

It was a harsh comment he knew it. It was the sad truth but he couldn't let himself feel sorry for such a murderer. Some people deserved to die alone with no one. And that was Davis Bloome. He had destroyed their lives. He had taken Chloe on a dangerous path and turned into a monster and only turned back to a man with Chloe around. He was crumbling. A part of him did feel bad for him once upon a time but it was never enough to put mercy on him. He had to die to protect Chloe and the world. And he turned out to be more than just a man with an uncontrollable monster inside of him he turned out to be monster himself who killed Jimmy and tried to kill Chloe at the first time Chloe rejected him. What a weak….

No he wasn't going to go there again. He was nothing like Davis Bloome. A long time ago he had been afraid that he would be just like him that he would let his darkness take over, like Davis Bloome did but no he… just did.

No he didn't. He couldn't. That was all in his mind. It had to be. There would be no way that Chloe married Clark. That had to be the delusion.

"I didn't come back Oliver."

"What? Are you talking about? Where are we?" Oliver bit out.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain but it is kind of a place that's not quite heaven and not quite hell." Davis said calmly.

"Are you saying I'm dead? And I'm in some kind of purgatory?"

"You are in some kind of purgatory, yeah, but you're not dead."

"I don't get it?"

"Are you not dead?"

"I am dead. And I like to finally rest in peace."

"What?"

"Well, I lived a torturous life. I lived in a living hell and I prayed a lot praying for God to send someone and he did he sent her and only for it all to be taken away and I'm living my after life in torture too. So I am on a quest to find peace."

Oliver looked at him like he was crazy. Was he really telling him what he thought he was telling him?

"So you pulled me in purgatory to get some kind of redemption. There was a reason you never got it. You can't grasp it. Killing me isn't going to get you redemption. It doesn't work that way."

"Are you deaf man, or just plain stupid? You're not dead." Davis said a bit frustrated.

"Look, I don't know what game you are playing but I don't have to take it." Then Oliver went to attack him and he fell right through him in his rage.

"I'm dead man, what part of that aren't you getting?" Davis asked annoyed.

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" Oliver asked.

"You really haven't figured it out?" Davis said almost giving him a smuggish smerk. He really did hate the guy for so many reasons.

"You want redemption, I get that, but what does that have anything to do with me?" Oliver asked.

"Everything. It's kind of an angel getting their wings type situation. If I help you fight your demons in return I will get what I want."

"And what is that exactly?" Oliver asked skeptical.

"Peace, love, and the chance to be with her."

"Oh, hell no, if you think I'm going to help to get back to Chloe you are really crazy. There's no way I'm letting that happen, besides she hates you!"

Oliver saw the hurt expression on his face and then he saw him almost swallow it and brush it off and continued.

"There's no going back. I'm dead. There's no going back. I can't ever go back to her. I reached far past the point of no return even if I could miraculously come back she'd never take me back after what I did."

"Then whose her?"

"My mother."

"You have a mother?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Yeah, unless your…"

"A crazy kryptonian experiment. Yeah, I was kind of shocked I had a spirit too. Even more shocked I had a mother. She was the woman who would turn into the woman who helped create me."

"Faora."

"Yeah, she's like me, a clone gone wrong who was led on a path by others who created her but she chose to go a different way. Well, she was better than me, obviously." Davis said a gloomly.

"I still don't…"

"She searched for me. Through all of the cosmos when she died searching for me. She was originally searching for her unborn child, she found him but on her search she discovered I existed. I could have a family man. Something I never had before. I had no one until Chloe came around."

"That's all very touching but I can't…" Oliver said starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't you get it? We need each other. I saved your ass from making the biggest mistake of your existence. You not only would be dead, you would help destroy the world because you let the darkness take over." Davis said in a matter of the fact tone.

"What? No. That wasn't real. It couldn't be Chloe would never. Clark… She loves me man. We love each other. She'd never…."

Davis looked at him his eyes concentrated giving him the impression that he was letting him know that was what really happened.

"It's not about her. That's the problem Oliver. It can't be just about her, man. Believe me. She can't be your only reason for existing. She can't be your only reason to be good."

"What about you? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black or something? That is exactly what you did. You killed Jimmy because Chloe and Jimmy got back together!"

"Exactly, and you were ready to kill Clark because you thought they got married in some magical drunk stupor."

"So you know what happened?" Oliver asked hoping Davis could fill in some of the blanks.

"It's not about them it's about you and finding the strength to live without her."

"What? Live without Chloe? No. She's my everything."

"That's your problem man, it was my problem too. Chloe can't be your everything. I know the whole 'you complete me' crap is very romantic and the whole 'she makes me a good man' is stuff from epic fairy tales but it's not enough. It makes you lose yourself. It makes you always live on the edge always teetering just waiting for the ball to drop and then everything will explode."

Oliver huffed, he knew exactly what he meant he was teetering on the edge and it just did explode, he let it explode. But wait. This all could be a trick this was Davis Bloome he was very deceptive. He fooled Chloe all of that time.

"Why should I believe you?" Oliver asked.

"Because you know deep down that you're just like me."

"I'm not. I'm nothing like you. You brought me here, make me think you are some scorned hero who is looking for redemption. Well, you killed so many people how can you possibly get redemption for that?"

"All of those times the monster inside of me killed someone it ached and it wasn't my choice it was something that happened to me. So then I killed to save countless of innocents from the monster inside of me. I know if put in a similar situation you would have done the same. It wasn't until I let my emotions completely take me over when I finally had free will and I let the darkness take over that I killed with my free will that the horrible choice was all mine."

Oliver breathed out pain subsiding in his chest. He knew this man had a point, he had many points. He didn't want to believe him. Any of it. He didn't want to believe that deep down Davis was a good man put in a horrible situation. He didn't want to believe if he were put in a similar situation he would do the same thing. He didn't want to believe that he was just about to do the very same thing that Davis did and let the darkness take over.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what I never could." Davis said simply.

"And what is that?"

"Let her go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Clark squiermed, "Chloe… we… we're not… we're not actually talking about this? Are we?"

"Yeah, we are Clark."

"It's just I thought…it was better to just leave it in the past and not talk about it. Everytime I try you change the subject or lie."

Chloe scoffed, "Yeah, and look where that has gotten me."

"He knew. He always knew ever since… I came sauntering in his office telling him I know his secret and when I told him we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"Chloe."

"He knew. He'd call me out on it all of the time. When ever I did him favors, for the team. When ever we would talk on the phone exchanging information, he'd always call me on it. He told me the reason why he didn't ask me to go globe trotting with them because he'd knew we were a package deal. He knew I'd never leave you."

"That was a long time ago, Chloe."

"I know it's just. Even then it should have been ancient history but it wasn't those stupid feelings always reared its ugly head. I tried to get rid of them so many times."

Clark was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Chloe."

"I love him Clark."

"I know you do."

"I just… why won't these leave me alone? It's like they're always there to ruin everything to ruin my happiness. "

Clark chuckled and asked, "Are they their own entity now?"

"Sometimes it feels like it." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You know? How could know? You didn't have to deal with this Clark. Who ever you loved weather she was Lana or Lois, they always loved you back."

Clark looked at Chloe's pained face and said, "I know not because I ever loved someone who didn't love me back but I know because….your feelings that entity that have been torturing you so, well, they tortured me too."

"What?" Chloe asked so utterly confused.

"Deep, down I always knew, sometimes I was oblivious sure but there was a part of me that was aware and a part of me that wanted you too."

"Clark." Chloe protested.

Clark sat there next to her and he turned looking her straight in the eye. Chloe tried to stop him from talking and was about to get up, but Clark gently took her hands with in his and encouraged her to look at him.

"You want to talk about this. We're talking about this Chloe."

"Clark, you don't have to lie I know you never…"

Clark then said, "That's what you wanted to believe Chlo."

Chloe shook her head. This wasn't happening.

"Why would I want that? I loved you."

"Because you were scared. It was easier for you to believe that I didn't want you and keep our relationship in the friend territory then to ever explore it."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"Because I was a wus too."

Chloe laughed a little.

"I was scared to speak up, scared that one day you'd move on and you wouldn't always there waiting and when you did I was scared of stepping and fighting for you and messing up with your life and your happiness."

Chloe breathed out still kind of shock that Clark had any type of feelings at all. She had dreamed so many times that he would but she had convinced herself anything she saw on his part was just her imagination.

"It doesn't matter now Clark. We've moved on."

"We did but Chloe … it's possible that deep down we didn't."

Chloe had the same thought, the same fear. It hurt her so much that her inability to move on from Clark was going to ruin her life yet again.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked at the scattered pieces of her lap top.

Then she said, "There's only one way to find out."

Clark gulped getting realy nervous and then he asked, "Um…how?"

"We have to look at that tape."

Clark nodded, "You're right I'll get it."

xxx

Oliver looked at Davis like he grew another head or something.

"What?"

"You have to let her go man. You have to breathe in and let her go. You have to live and move on and make sure she's not the beginning and the end for you. If I just left right then in that moment when I saw her and Jimmy get back together then none of this would happen. She could be happy and I could be at peace and all of this pain and anguish wouldn't happen."

"She is happy! She's happy with me! We moved on! We moved on together! We love each other! What you had… it wasn't like what we have. She loves me back completely. And she's not just loving me to save the world. She loves me for me! I'm sorry what happened to you I really I am. But you're the one who…. She loves me man."

"What if she doesn't ? What if she only thought she loved you but deep down she never truly got over Clark? What if all of this time she was only with you because Clark- the true love of her life never loved her back and what if he finally woke and saw who was right in front of his face? What if they realized they love each other and that wedding meant what was really and truly there? What then?"

Oliver gulped and felt the deep seeded guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I over reacted, it's not too late right? I didn't do anything yet."

"You were about to."

"So, I can go back and not do it. I love her. I …I let it take over but I can keep it under control. I can go back to her and pretend nothing happened. It was magic anyways it doesn't matter. She didn't mean it, she couldn't. She loves me."

"What if she doesn't? Say you go back and pretend nothing happened or even you tell her what you saw. So you forget about it and you get married again, but if she wakes up one day and leaves you for Clark, or what if she dies? You saw what she did to you. How you reacted. You can't let that happen. Not just for your sake and Chloe's sake but for the whole worlds sake."

Oliver huffed and said, "No pressure. What do I have to do with the whole world I'm just one non powered man?"

"The Darkness has a way of taking one man's demons and making it affect the world."

"The Darkness. We're not just talking about my own darkness here. "

"No, you let it infect you. But it only fed what already was there to begin with since you made her your whole reason for everything. You have to find the strength inside yourself to move on without her. She can't be the only reason you're a good heroic guy. You know that. You know what you have to do."

Oliver wanted to continue to deny him. Life without Chloe was inconceivable. He wanted to cling to the idea that this was all some elaborate scheme and Davis really did come back and he was just trying to get him to give up on Chloe. So that he could have Chloe all to himself. He wanted to believe a whole range of things to avoid this inevitability. He loved Chloe with all of his heart and his soul. She was his everything. How was that a bad thing? How was loving her the worst thing he ever did? Love redeemed, it minded, it healed, and brought people together. How could love be a fatal flaw? It just didn't make sense to him.

Oliver remembered the feeling of betrayal and the feeling of losing her that he lost everything and he absolutely cracked. This is what it must have felt like for Davis. To see Chloe go to Jimmy and say she only was with him to protect Clark. The betrayal, the loneliness, the whole foundation cracked. He did not condone what he did. He didn't blame Chloe at all. But he understood it. Since he had cracked with this big bad Darkness help or not. He knew what it was to totally and completely rely on Chloe for everything. For his whole world to have meaning with her in his life. He knew what it was like to think you could be a hero only with Chloe in your life. She had this renewing angelic quality to her, even through her dark period.

For the first time he truly let himself understand Davis. He was scared that he would crack just like him. He was scared that he was just like him but now here Davis is, giving Oliver a second chance to not become just like him, or at least the him that left this world. He understood it wasn't selfless; he was only doing it to be reunited with his mother and to finally have a family. Oliver understood that there was so many times he'd do anything to be with his parents again.

He thought of the last time he talked to his parents and how utter disappointed and horrified that his parents saw him do what he was about to do. He had his senses back. He wasn't going to kill Clark he wasn't going to hurt Chloe. He loved them. He was in love with Chloe but maybe Davis was right. How did he know something like that wouldn't happen again? How did he know he wouldn't snap at any other moment? He trusted Chloe. He loved her and he relied on her but maybe it wasn't enough to rely on her. Maybe he couldn't do this anymore. Maybe the best thing for him to do would be to leave her.

Then he looked up at Davis and said, "Maybe your right. I can let her go. I will let her go."

Davis smiled a relieved smile and said, "Right answer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Oliver woke up in the middle of his weapons room his hand still clasped on his kryptonite bow and arrow. He looked at it and then he broke it. He planned to throw it away. They had plenty of kryptonite weapons left in storage in case Kandorians came back here. He didn't need to keep it so available to shoot his friend. His heart still ached. He hurt so much but he had to hold on for her. He wasn't sure if that was a dream or real but if it was a dream it would most likely be his subconscious working out his own fears. He almost made a huge world changing drastic Chloe hurting mistake and he couldn't stand hurting her.

He had to do this it would be so hard to let her go but he had to do it, he couldn't let this happen again, he loved her. Maybe, just maybe if he did let her go for a little while he could come to her and they'd be together and he could show that he didn't need her to survive. He could prove losing her wouldn't destroy him. He would just be complete and then they'd be together. Then he heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

With the cross bow still in his hand he went to investigate and as he went closer he heard Clark and Chloe laughing together and then he saw them sitting together. Rage had gathered itself together at the pit of his stomach. It laid there in deep hot fury. He was suddenly aware he was holding his kryptonite bow and arrow. He held onto it tight and then he lifted it and pulled it up pointing to the happy couple sitting blissfully on the floor.

"How could you two betray me like this?" Oliver asked full of dark rage.

Clark and Chloe looked up at him with shock embedded deep in there.

Chloe was truly shocked and looked stricken with grief. Clark hunched over in pain, feeling the presence of the kryptonite.

Tears filled her eyes and she said, "Ollie."

He heard her voice. And everything became fuzy around him. He struggled. He saw their faces. He felt his heart crumble in utter disappointment in himself. How could he so easily fall and so fast? He then dropped his bow and arrow in utter horror. Chloe quickly grabbed it and ran into their secret compartment.

Clark sat there staring at Ollie and squinting his eyes in concentration.

"The Darkness."

"It's still there?" Oliver asked in deep horrific concern.

"The mark it's there. No one has been able to escape it Ollie."

"That you know of." Chloe said as she reentered the room.

Then she rushed to Ollie and wrapped her arms around him, "I should have known it was the darkness. I know you'd never destroy my lap top and go all jealous and …"

"Murderous?"

Chloe caressed his cheek delicately and said, "It wasn't you."

Oliver breathed out and he pushed Chloe away.

"It was me, very much so. Guys I… I was so betrayed by you. The thought of you two together, it hurt. The thought of not having my other half, it ached and nothing and no one mattered anymore…I can't have that happen, ever again. If the whole magic drunken wedding meant something and you two really did see each other and are in love then… I accept it. I accept you guys and I wish you all of the happiness in the world." Oliver said with true real pain embedded in his eyes.

Chloe shook her head frantically and said, "Ollie no."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you be my weakness Chlo, because I always saw you as my strength." Oliver said and then he left Chloe and Clark alone.

xxx

Oliver left their pent house apartment and moved back into his parents' manor. He only retreated here when he really needed to because it felt haunted by his parents. It reaked of old childhood memories of his past. Sometimes it was comforting and the memories did him good. He would see his mom and dad in the study reading him a book of Robin Hood. Regaling him of tales of Robin Hood and Maid Merrian. His mother was such a softie and a romantic she loved the romance part of it the best. He wanted to make his parents proud. He really did. He wanted to make Chloe proud too. He just didn't know how.

He realized he couldn't rely on love but how could he rely on himself. He'd rely on himself for years. He pulled himself together and learned how to survive with very little support. He was a loner and a lost soul and he had lived most of his life alone. He always had a hard time finding a connection that lasted and now that he did it was his ruin? How could that be right?

He played Davis speech over and over in his mind. He played memories and memories of Chloe's loving touch over and over in his mind. What was so bad about love conquering all again? Yeah, it did help destroy Davis but he…. He was different, he didn't have anyone else in his life and once the one person that showed him any kind of love and affection was taken away from him he flipped. For Oliver it was the Darkness, the Darkness did this.. the Darkness…

No, he always knew there was a part of him that feared he would flip just like Davis, that as soon as things didn't go his way he'd cross that line. Oliver breathed out as he looked at his parents looking lovingly within each others eyes. They loved each other, they supported each other and they were each others strength.

Chloe was his strength. She was his… no he let her go he…he loved her. No matter what he would love her. She was his strength as well as his weakness but he had to come to a point that what was his weakness he would make his strength. He knew sometimes you could conquer your weaknesses and make sure they stayed as your strengths. So he breathed deeply and thought of his parents. They loved and supported each other and they gave each other strength and they called each other on their crap but at the same time they were their whole selves.

That's what was missing that what was wrong. He didn't let himself live and be his whole self he let everything surround and be about Chloe but he had plenty to be his full self he just let it all be about Chloe and he let her be his beginning and his end. But she wasn't his other half at all. He let Chloe find herself. He let her figure out who she was without having to define herself as simply his. He let her fine her whole identity without him. He had an identity before her but him coming out and him going back as the Green Arrow that was all about Chloe. He could find himself again and be his whole self again. He had gotten so used to being the other half of their duo. Green Arrow and Watch Tower. And when she stopped being that, a little part of him died. He lost his other half of his super duo. For a while being part of Green Arrow and Watch Tower completed him. It was their thing and they did it together but now it wasn't and she was finding her own self and he had supported her but he realized that it crushed him because that was part of who they were for quite a while. So now what? Now they could still be partners but with their own lives. They could still work together but they'd support each other but the important thing is that they weren't to halves of a whole they weren't to half people. They were two full people who partnered up and would be there for each other. Hope, love, and courage came back to him and the pain subsided as he thought of the prospect of them being together and being partners in life. Then a doubt seeped through. What if it was too late? What if she really did love Clark? What if that was just the push she needed to realize her true feelings? The thought caused him a big deep ache in the pit of his stomach, it brought a familiar ache to his deep core of being. But then he took a deep breath and looked at the picture of his parents and closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He did some yoga breathing techniques and then he found peace. He wouldn't let the anger and rage over take him again. He would stay true to his word and accept them. If Chloe and Clark came back to each other he would accept them and wish them happiness. It would hurt and cause him so much pain, but as long as Chloe was happy that was all that mattered.

He had to know, he had to find out. So he headed out the door on his way to see her as he did he saw Chloe carrying a lap top case and pacing in front of his door.

His heart beat wildly, and warmth surrounded all around him just to see her face.

"Chloe."

"Before you get all noble and heroic and throw me out just hear me out first. I love you Oliver Queen. I love you with my whole heart. You know how many times I hear human emotions are so weak, people can't be trusted they let their emotions get in the way, love is the man's greatest fall. Well, you know what I say to that, I say bull shit! Love is your biggest strength. It's not just your love for me but for the whole world. You care about people so much Oliver Queen that I know if I wasn't with you anymore you'd still care and you'd still do whatever you could because that is who you are. And that is what you did. When I was gone, you still fought. You still sacrificed to make sure Clark would be OK. You still went out there and helped people no matter what the risk. That is the man I love. And sure you have a dark side but so does everyone that's why we aren't living on this earth alone. We were meant to be with others so we could help each other call each other on their crap. You've always done that for me so let me do it to you. You being all noble and wishing me and Clark happiness while is very sweet it is complete crap, and me being your weakness is complete crap, and me still on some level having feelings for Clark is complete…"

Oliver shut her up with a kiss.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and Ollie said, "You had me at, 'I love you', actually even before that, I was on my way to see you. I couldn't stand letting you be my weakness and you're not, not if I don't let you."

Chloe went on her tip toes and kissed him again full of passion and eagerness. This was it Chloe was his and they could still help make each other be better.

Xxx

Oliver and Chloe eventually made it to the couch in front of the fire place. He told her all about what happened with Davis and how he found strength inside himself to find a balance to see them as two wholes but partners in life and if he had to lose her he could have the strength to carry on with out this darkness and rage to take over he just had to find it in himself but a loving hand could help him through journey of life as well.

Then Chloe set up Clark's lap top, he let her borrow it for the time being and they watched the crazy magic filled wedding. Oliver was a bit apprehensive. It would be hard to see Clark and Chloe get married. He settled that it was just magic and Chloe did even tell him of her and Clark conversation how they admitted they both did have feelings back in the day but now they were both sure that their true big romantic feelings were truly for other people and it was friendship between them.

So it had to be the magic, it still nawed at him because sometimes he really felt that magic just enhanced what was already there. So they watched, it showed Chloe and Clark at the alter staring at the priest and Chloe was hopping and singing, "I'm going to get married! I'm getting married! To the man I love! YAY! Me!"

Oliver took a deep breath and then Clark said, "Yea you are! Hey where's the monkey?"

The monkey was on one of the benches throwing rice.

Then Chloe went to the monkey and bent down and said, "Not yet monkey! Wait until…"

Then Oliver and Lois came rushing in and Oliver held a diamond wedding ring, "We're here !"

"Thank god buddy! I starting to think I'd have to marry her myself!" Clark said.

"Over my dead body!" Ollie said and then he grabbed Chloe and then all four them went in front of the priest.

Then Ollie and Chloe clumsily exchanged rings and then Ollie and Chloe both exchange vows and said, "I'll love you for always and forever and no matter what. We'll always be there for each other and even through the world ending cuz that happens a lot!"

Chloe and Oliver didn't get a chance to finish what happened next because they were a little busy soaking in the pure joy of the knowledge that they were really married in every way. They soaked in the pure joy knowing that even in a drunken haze they did truly belong with each other no matter what.

The End.


End file.
